


The proposal

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace asks Kono for help proposing to Steve or the story of how Steve and Danny got engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Multifandom Royal Wedding Fest.
> 
> A dollar ring is an origami ring made out of a dollar.

Five-0 decided to gather at Steve's house over the weekend to celebrate the ending of a difficult case. Steve was outside barbecuing the fish and steaks with Chin while Danny was in the kitchen making a salad. Kono and Grace were watching TV after setting the table. The two were chatting about Grace's school, crushes and surfing.

"Kono, can a girl propose to a boy?" asked Grace changing the topic from surfing. Grace was looking at the television but not paying attention to it. Her fists were clenched and her shoulders slumped.

"Why do you ask, Gracie?" replied Kono. 'Does Danny know about this? The things you get yourself into, Kono' thought Kono. She put her arm around Grace and moved closer to her, "Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Well, Mom and I watched the royal wedding last week and I thought that it would be really nice to be in a wedding. I don't know what the process is though," said Grace looking at Kono.

Kono smiled, "Well it's different depending on who you want to marry. It usually involves a ring and asking 'will you marry me?'. By the way, girls can propose also even though it's typically the boy's job."

"I have a ring," said Grace shrugging Kono's arm off and going to her back. She rummaged in the bag for a couple of minutes before coming back with dollar ring. "My friend taught me how to make it," she handed the ring to Kono.

Kono examined the ring and smiled, "It's perfect. Who are you planning on proposing to?"

"Uncle Steve. I want him to marry Danno," replied Grace with a smile. She was determined to ask Steve to marry her.

'What?' thought Kono looking at Grace in shock. She didn't expect Grace propose for Danny to Steve. When she saw that her lack of reply made Grace start to frown, Kono said, "Well then I know the perfect way. First, we have to make you look perfect. We also need to put this" she held up the ring, "in a box." Seeing Grace smile again, Kono stood up and allowed Grace to lead her to Mary's old room, where Grace slept when she was over.

The two of them spent the next hour finding the perfect dress for Grace, doing her hair and a bit of makeup (borrowing Mary's blush and lip gloss). Kono left the room so that Grace can change and to find a box to put the ring in. She remembered a while ago asking Danny and ring boxes and remembered him stating that he had some laying around in case Grace left jewelry over. She walked into Steve's and Danny's bedroom, since the two have now been basically living together to look for a box. She looked on top of the dresser and finding nothing she walked over to the small nightstand on right side. She opened the first drawer and discovered one of Steve's handguns, ammo and a small black velvet box. "What's this?" she whispered as she took the box and opened it. Inside was a man's platinum wedding band. Kono realizing that this was probably meant for Danny, closed it and put it back.

Just as Kono was closing the drawer, Steve said "Don't tell him."

"I'm sorry, Boss. I won't tell him but you should probably do it soon," said Kono looking at Steve and slipping Grace's ring in her pocket. "I'm looking for a box for Grace."

"I will," replied Steve. He walked over to dresser, opened the first drawer and took out a small white box. "Danny likes to keep the boxes for Grace close by," he handed Kono the box. He and Kono headed out of the room and before Kono walked away, he said "Dinner is in a couple of minutes. Danny wants everyone at the table."

Kono nodded and entered the room to find Grace dressed and sitting on the bed. "I found a box," said Kono holding up the white box. She opened it up and took out Grace's ring from her pocket and put it in the box. "Now you're ready. Dinner is soon so you should probably do it after dinner," said Kono handing the box to Grace and leading her out of the room.

~~~~~~~

The conversation at dinner was dying down and the four adults and one child were relaxing while snacking on the chips and other desserts. Steve, Danny, Grace, Kono and Chin were seated at the circular table. When Grace walked over to Steve, no one said anything since Gracie often asked permission when at Steve's house. However, seeing Grace stand there and say, "Will you marry Danno?" stunned all of them.

To say that Steve was stunned was an understatement. Hearing Grace ask, "Will you marry Danno?" and present a dollar ring, was a shock. Steve put his hand over the box that was in his pant pocket. He went to get it after Kono and Grace had gone downstairs. 'So that's what Kono meant about doing it soon,' thought Steve. He smiled at Grace and was about to reply when Danny started to talk.

"Monkey, stop it. He doesn't-" started Danny putting a hand on Grace's shoulder to look her in the eyes. "I'm sure th-"

"I will," interrupted Steve taking the dollar ring from the box, "But only if Danno agrees to marry me." He took out the small black velvet box and put it on the table. "So, Detective Daniel Williams, will you marry me?" asked Steve pushing the box toward Danny and opening it.

Danny gasped quietly when he heard Steve's question and saw the ring inside the box. He looked at Grace, who was nodding and Steve, who was smiling at him. Danny smiled and nodded, "Yes." Danny leaned toward Steve and the two passionately kissed while the Chin, Kono and Grace clapped and shouted "Congratulations."


End file.
